


Debriefing

by CesarioWriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consent is Sexy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fucking on the Council Table, Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Omega Clarke Griffin, Pregnancy Kink, References to Knotting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesarioWriter/pseuds/CesarioWriter
Summary: Lexa receives a proper debriefing from her ambassadors.





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Heda: Commander  
> Kom: of, used to denote that a person is from a specific clan  
> Trikru: Woods Clan  
> Ouskejon: Blue Cliff Clan  
> Skaikru: Sky People  
> Boudalan: Rock Line Clan  
> Gona: warriors  
> Fossopa: scouts  
> Loufa: spy  
> Louwoda Kliron: Shallow Valley Clan  
> Fisa: doctor  
> Wanheda: Commander of Death  
> Trishana: Glowing Forest Clan

The midsummer heat hung damply in the air, the breezes that normally blew across the low, flat plains of Polis curiously absent. A miasma lay over the city that held the seat of the Commander's power, the tendrils of cloyingness crawling hand over fist up the side of the Commander's Tower. 

It occurred at least once every year. An all too brief pleasant warmth descended into a quagmire of seeping, blanketed heat and moisture that left tempers frayed and patience short. It was at this time that Heda Lexa kom Trikru truly held her own. Ascending as she had to the role of Commander at an age barely old enough to have popped a knot, Lexa had consolidated her allies and formed the Coalition of Clans. The battles then had been hard fought, the lands steeped in blood and offal. It took time and far too many sacrifices on all sides before peace was confirmed and announced throughout the lands. 

As she did every year, Lexa stood at the head of the table around which the council gathered, her fingers barely brushing against the table's scarred top. A map of the lands lay discarded in the middle of the table and her narrowed glare glanced over it before zeroing in upon the Ambassador of the Ouskejon. 

"Their craft, are they familiar?"

The ambassador raised a shoulder and tossed a scrap of heavily blooded fabric on the table. The symbol emblazoned with dried blood across its face was one unfamiliar to her. Marcus Kane kom Skaikru leaned forward, his hand reaching out before he snatched it back. 

"That's Mexican." His fingers gestured toward the fabric. "South of the Plains Riders. Far south." He expelled a breath and glanced around the room, sweat dampening his forehead and dripping down over his collar. "They were a major force before the bombs fell. It's surprising it's taken this long for them to come forward."

A low series of growls sounded from around the table, Lexa allowing the display briefly before she raised two fingers. The growls cut, the last being that of the Ambassador for the Boudalan. Her eyes cut over to him and he dropped his gaze immediately. 

"Numbers."

"No more than two hundred, Heda." The reply from Ouskejon was prompt. Lexa dropped her head in acknowledgement.

"Indra." The general stepped forward. "Four squads of gona. They ride today. Two of fossopa. They ride as soon as they are on their horses."

A fist clasped against her chest, Indra gave a brief half bow. Lexa raised an eyebrow at her. Indra's lips twitched and she gave a single nod. 

Turning back to the table, she swept her darkened gaze across the gathered ambassadors. "Has anyone anything further?"

Silence reigned for a moment, the stillness of the air raising the oppressive heat within the room. Lexa leaned back into her chair, relaxing into the sturdy piece of furniture. "Dismissed."

The ambassadors rose from their seats and filed from the room with soft murmured discussion trailing in their wake. Lexa stared toward the large map on the wall, her attention seemingly elsewhere. She would have to see about having a loufa investigate the camaraderie between Boudalan and Louwoda Kliron. Too much ease between them could signal trouble. 

The last of the ambassadors filed out, leaving Lexa to her thoughts. A scant few moments passed before a knock sounded against the broad doorway.

"Enter." 

The doors flung open to reveal Abby Griffin, the lead fisa of their combined peoples and sire to the Wanheda, Clarke Griffin. "Commander." The greeting came as it usually did, calm and measured against the weight of the history between their people. 

"Fisa Abby. Come, sit." 

Abby slid into one of the vacated chairs and leaned her forearms against the table. "You were right to be worried. The ones you have sent me to look at from the Trishana are now showing the initial signs of what hit the Delphi last year. If we rush the medicine, we might be able to save most of the young."

Lexa released a long, slow breath. "Very well. Are any others displaying the signs?"

"None yet, but the prevention is going a long way so far." Abby leaned forward, pulling the loose map closer to orient it between them. Her finger pointed to the lands of the the clans which had already received full inoculation. It was only through shortsightedness on the part of the leader of the Delphi that they should have had this misery visited upon them, something which still irritated beneath Lexa's skin as an itch. "The clans here, here and here are fully protected, as is yours. The clans here and here are mostly seen to, and these here are beginning to receive the treatment within the week." 

Lexa frowned down at the map and pointed to the lands of the Ouskejon. "Send some you trust here, with whatever they will need. A new clan attacks from the south. We know not what they bring."

Abby gave a brief murmur of acknowledgement. "It'll be mixed." 

"Any other than yourself or Clarke. You are needed here."

"As if we could convince Clarke to do anything other." They shared a brief smile of understanding between them before the doors flung open again and they raised their heads, Abby's hand twitching and Lexa's palm resting against her dagger hilt. They relaxed at the sight of Clarke bursting through the doors. 

"You done?" The taut readiness of Clarke's frame echoed in the low pitched gravel of her voice. "I need to talk to Lexa."

Lexa turned to Abby, who was already rising from her seat with a knowing smirk. "No, we're quite done." Abby quickly slid past her daughter, turning back to them with a cheeky grin. "Try not to break the table." 

Clarke's low snarl was punctuated by the door slamming shut beneath her slapped palm. She jerked it open again and stuck her head out. "Unless we're being attacked or this place is on fire, do not interrupt us." 

She slammed the door shut again and stood with her forehead leaning against the door for a long moment. Lexa could see her shoulders rising and falling with her breaths. 

"You are in so much fucking trouble." Clarke turned and pinned a glare on the still seated Commander, her back leaning against the door. "What the fuck were you thinking."

Lexa raised a shoulder in a negligent shrug. "I was thinking I could get the day's business completed before returning to wake you."

Clarke stepped forward, her hands resting against the other end of the table and they stared at each across the length of scarred wood. "Oh, did you? Is that why I had to cut my wrist free from the bedframe?"

Lexa bit the side of her tongue to prevent a grin. She blinked at Clarke, her expression placid. "Oh, you were tied to the bedframe?"

Clarke stalked around the edge of the table, her eyes dark with intent. "You know what I'm going through right now because of you." She shoved Lexa's chair back, the legs of the chair scraping across the floor. Lexa bit back a groan, her hands twitching against the arms of the chair. It was best, she had learned, to let Clarke dictate the flow of their interaction. 

At least at first.

Clarke lifted a knee and slid herself onto Lexa's lap, her hands sliding up over Lexa's shoulders. She leaned forward and captured Lexa's lips in a firm kiss, her body pressing against the trimly muscled form beneath her. Her hand slid up, tangling in sweat dampened hair. She ground down into Lexa's lap, her teeth nipping at Lexa's lower lip. She pressed a series of kisses along the line of Lexa's jaw before reaching her ear and letting out a low growl. 

"You're going to fuck me. Right here and now." She nipped at Lexa's earlobe. "You are going to come inside me and I'm going to walk around for the rest of the day with your load buried deep in my cunt."

Lexa groaned low in her throat as she pressed open mouth kisses along the line of Clarke's throat. She paused at the scarred mark at the juncture of Clarke's shoulder and neck and sucked at it, drawing softly panted mewling from the desperate woman in her arms. Her hands slid down Clarke's back and cupped around her grinding hips. 

Grasping Clarke's hips tightly, Lexa stood in one fluid movement, her hips shunting forward and driving against the juncture of Clarke's legs. Those powerful thighs wrapped firmly around Lexa's waist, Clarke's arms tightening around Lexa's neck and shoulders to assist with the change in position. Lexa turned them slightly and set Clarke down on the council table, her hand rising and shoving the map aside. Valuable as it was, she didn't much care for it when she had Clarke splayed beneath her. 

"Another time, I'm going to fuck you with my tongue until you scream to all the clans who your Alpha is." Lexa's fingers worked at the fastenings of Clarke's pants, freeing the buttons with quick, deft motions. "Over, and over again, I'll make you come for me, until you can no longer mouth off." She tugged the form fitting material down, exposing the creamy juncture of Clarke's desire. Lexa looked up the length of Clarke's body with a vicious grin. "Then, when you're spent and collapsed from the pleasure I've given to you, I'm going to fuck you until you can't move."

Lexa flipped her onto her stomach and tugged her pants down further. Clarke groaned, her torso pressed flat against the table, her ass exposed to the Commander's view. "Fuck, Lexa, please..." 

Lexa unfastened her own trousers, loosening them around her hips and shoving them down just far enough to expose herself. Her fingers trailed through Clarke's wetness and she smeared the evidence of Clarke's need against the broad head of her cock, mixing it with the sparse drops of pre-come that had gathered. Grasping her length, Lexa pressed the blunt head against Clarke's opening and began to slide home with a low groan. 

"Mm. You've missed having me inside you, haven't you, Clarke?" The heated thickness of Lexa's cock pushed inexorably forward, stretching the grasping tightness of Clarke's walls. "Even though I just fucked you last night, you want more, don't you?"

Clarke moaned against the table, her body limp as she accepted Lexa's length. "Yes, fuck, Lexa, I need more, I need you." Her walls fluttered around Lexa and she whimpered low in her throat. "Fuck me, Lexa, please!"

The callussed brush of Lexa's fingers against the nape of her neck did little to soothe Clarke's need as the full length of Lexa's cock finally slid into her. She clamped down tightly around the thick cock within her, moaning at the feel of finally being filled again. "Such a desperate little Omega for me." 

"Fuck, Alpha, please." 

Lexa groaned, her hands curling around Clarke's hips as she allowed herself to relish in the sensation of finally being seated within her Clarke again. So much of their lives was dictated by their duty, but this, between them, was for them alone. Lexa's hands flexed against Clarke's hips and she withdrew partially to press back inside. She bit her lip against the sensation of sweet grasping, her hips slotting against Clarke's with a rightness that she felt down to her soul. 

She began slowly, barely withdrawing from Clarke's tight heat before pressing back inside, her hands flexing against Clarke's hips. She groaned as the rhythm settled between them, a low whine sounding from her prone lover. Lexa ran one hand up over the length of Clarke's back, her hips continuing to piston against the delicious curves of Clarke's rear. Her fingers curled around the line of Clarke's shoulder and she pulled Clarke back against her with every deep thrust.

"Is this what you wanted, Clarke?" Lexa slammed her hips forward, the blunt head of her cock just barely kissing against Clarke's cervix. "You wanted to be bent over and fucked like the Omega you are?" 

Clarke moaned, her hips angling upward to welcome Lexa's thrusts. "Fuck, you're so deep." She writhed against the table, her hands splayed against the scarred wood to provide her with a measure of leverage against Lexa's demanding ravishment. The firm grip on her hip and shoulder grounded her as the driving force of Lexa's hips against her rear built the heat churning low in her gut. Clarke slid one hand up over her shoulder, reveling in the controlled strength that dwelled in Lexa's touch. "I love having you inside me, Lexa, don't stop, please don't stop!" 

Lexa growled low in her throat, her jaw clenching as she felt Clarke grasping at her cock, each flutter drawing them closer. She pressed herself fully against Clarke's back, her hips grinding into Clarke's rear as Lexa's cock twitched deeply within her. "You're going to make me come if you keep that up." Slow and deep, Lexa rolled her hips against Clarke, the full length of her cock seated solidly home. Clarke's hand tightened around Lexa's, her walls clamping down tightly around Lexa's length. 

"I want you to." Clarke's panted plea came out in a low moan as she arched her hips into Lexa's, taking as much as she could get of Lexa's thick cock. "I want to feel you filling my cunt with your seed."

Lexa dropped her head against the back of Clarke's shoulder with a groan, her cock throbbing with a heavy fullness at Clarke's demand. "Like I did when I knotted you?" Lexa's breath came fast and hard as she continued grinding deep inside Clarke. She could feel her body flush, poised and ready to erupt inside Clarke with everything she could give. "Like I did when I fucked a pup into you?"

Clarke's head snapped back at Lexa's words, the tightness of her pussy gripping the full length of Lexa's cock with spastic clenches. The stutter of Clarke's hips was near constant, writhing beneath Lexa's solid weight. 

"Yes! Just like when you gave me our pup, when you held me down and made me take your knot over and over, when you came inside me and wouldn't let me move so your seed would take, when you showed me that you're my Alpha!" Clarke sank into the feel of Lexa's solid weight pinning her down while the twitching, demanding length of her cock stretched her pussy and soothed the raw aching need that plagued her. "It's your fucking fault I'm pregnant, fucking come inside me Alpha!"

Lexa growled and pressed slightly deeper. Normally, her knot would have popped and she would be locked and full inside Clarke as her cock released flood after flood of rich, life-giving seed against Clarke's unprotected womb. This day, it would not happen. Maybe in a few months, after Clarke whelped. 

"You look so beautiful carrying my pup, Clarke." Lexa's hand shoved beneath Clarke's writhing hips, her palm resting flat against the slight curve of Clarke's belly. "You're going to start showing soon. Everyone is going to know you let me do this. All the clans will look at you and know you bent over and took me deep inside you." Lexa's breath panted out harshly. "Everyone is going to know you're mine. My beautiful pregnant Omega." Her hand flexed against Clarke's belly, protective and warm. "But they're not going to know that you're still filled with my come. You're going to stand in front of all of them and only you and I are going to know that you've got my seed dripping out of you."

Clarke gave a shouted cry and her hips stuttered against Lexa as her orgasm crashed over her, the waves of pleasure radiating throughout her body. Lexa groaned deeply, the rhythmic clench of Clarke's walls taking her as much as knowing that she'd brought Clarke pleasure. Her fingers twitched against Clarke's softly rounded belly as her cock jumped deep within, near violent spasms of come erupting from her to bathe Clarke's womb in her offering. 

Lexa rested her head against the back of Clarke's shoulder as she kept coming. Relaxed satisfaction suffused her as she emptied herself within Clarke, hand still resting protectively over their pup. 

"That was perfect." Clarke's soft hum of satiated pleasure brought a quiet laugh from her mate. "Don't you mock me, I'm carrying your pup."

"I would never." Lexa pressed a kiss to the back of Clarke's shoulder, the thick jacket muting the sensation. "Feel better now?"

"Mmm." Clarke shifted on the table. Lexa pulled back slightly, ensuring their clothing had not tangled before fully pulling her softened cock free of her mate. Their mingled come was smeared along the length of her cock and she nearly groaned at the sight. A single pearlescent bead of their mingled come clung to Clarke's reddened and well fucked pussy. Lexa shivered and sat down in a chair nearby with a solid thump. 

Clarke stretched as she stood before quickly refastening her pants. She turned to Lexa and saw the besotted grin on her mate's face. Lexa hadn't moved to clean herself up or tuck her cock back into her pants. Clarke rolled her eyes. 

"Fucking useless Alpha. Are you going to do this every time you fuck me?" Clarke's teasing tone removed any bite from her words as she pulled a linen cloth free from a pocket. Her hands were gentle as she wiped Lexa's cock clean with the cloth before tucking her cock back into her well fitted trousers. She tucked the cloth back away and climbed into Lexa's lap, gratified that Lexa's arms immediately wrapped around her protectively.

They sat for a long moment in quiet stillness before Clarke spoke against the warm skin of Lexa's neck. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

Lexa rubbed her hand against Clarke's back. "We're going to be the best parents our pups could ever want."

Clarke laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Lexa's throat. "Pups, huh? You seem pretty confident that I'll let you put another pup in me."

"Clarke, I would give you the world if you asked it of me. Is it unreasonable for me to want to give you as many pups as you want?" Lexa nuzzled against the top of Clarke's head, her arms holding her mate close. Clarke's hand slid up over Lexa's shoulder, coming to rest curled around the back of Lexa's neck.

Clarke closed her eyes and breathed in the welcome scent of her mate, enjoying the moment of quiet respite before they would have to rise and deal with the business of leading their people.


End file.
